My Three Favorite Mateys
My Three Favorite Mateys is the 45th episode of Season 22. Summary Kwazii tries to improve relations between Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor so he can spend more time with the three of them, but may end up harming all friendships in the process. Plot The episode begins at Pirate Island where Kwazii and Captain Jake are playing with Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. Just then, Kwazii was about to swing on another vine when his iDisney rings as he takes it out of his pocket and lets out a gasp when he saw the time on the screen. When Captain Jake and Izzy ask their friend what was wrong, Kwazii explains that he’s almost late with his date with Sofia, and already late to give Connor his next OPB (Ocean Pearl Bracelet) lesson. He takes his backpack and sprouts his Aqua Wings as he waves goodbye to his pirate kid friends and then flies off to Sofia’s castle. In Sofia’s secret garden, Kwazii and Sofia were eating fruit sandwiches, oranges, and drinking Snapple strawberry kiwi drinks while talking. Kwazii wants to show her his new magic trick, but Sofia says that she needs to sleep as she lets out a yawn and gets up. Plus, it’s already late and as Kwazii was getting ready to leave, he gets a text from Connor, who says that Kwazii is late and also adds that they can do their OPB lesson tomorrow if there’s time. As Kwazii apologizes for being late and says good night to her, he sprouts out his aqua wings again and heads home. Later, in Kwazii’s bedroom, Kwazii was exhausted as he felt face flat on his pillow, groaning. Just then, his sister Ribbon enters Kwazii’s room to ask her brother how his day went as Kwazii lifted his head and says everything about the stress of hanging out with Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor. Patting Kwazii on the shoulder to comfort him, Ribbon suggests the idea of all four of them hanging out at the same time. Kwazii says it is an amazing idea and puts his sister's suggestion into effect. The next day, he gets Sofia, Connor, and Captain Jake together for a picnic near Swan Lake in the Enchanted Forest, and they were laughing happily. Kwazii then uses his magical aura reading power to see the sunshine yellow aura around his friends’, meaning that they are having a good time. While they were having their picnic, Captain Jake pulls out his electric guitar and suggests that they should sing a song while they’re here. Stretching his arms up, Connor thinks that that’s a great idea, but he was planning to tells some nice jokes, and Sofia and Kwazii agrees with that, even Captain Jake who puts his guitar away. Connor goes first as he clears his throat and thinks of a good one about cats. Although, that joke made Captain Jake shoot a flat expression at him and asked him in a flat tone if the joke has to be about cats since Connor loved them and Connor says that it is, just as it was Sofia's turn to tell a joke. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Magical aura reading * Sweets Galore * Mother Nature’s Touch * Appearing Power Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to My Two Favorite People from Adventure Time. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 22 images Category:Sofia images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Sofia the First images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Picnic images Category:Group images Category:Feast images Category:Season 22 episodes based on cartoons